Parasite Mirror
by evil alien chickens
Summary: A mission involving a strange mirror goes a little wrong...Kinda dark, my friends have told me it's too bloody, but I don't think so. Pairings: KuramaHiei and KoenmaYusuke.rating for caution.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm back with another story! (I'm like one of those pests that you can't get rid of, aren't I?) Anyway, this story is darker and bloodier than my other ones, but it does work humor in too.

Warning: Shonen-ai, KuramaxHiei as usual. Violent scenes, character death (sort of). The characters may be a little OOC because I haven't seen many Yu Yu Hakusho episodes, so I take their personalities from the manga that I've read and other fanfics.

Disclaimer: on my profile. Go look and tell me if I'm lying.

Chapter 1: Darkness

Kurama was floating alone in a black void. He couldn't see anyone, but he could hear their voices. Voices he knew, his friends talking to each other. The fox didn't know what they were saying, but he had the impression they were in trouble.

He tried calling out to them, but the only response was a soft echo.

_I wish I could see them._ Kurama thought.

He was getting scared because he didn't know what was going on, and didn't seem to have any control over it. Suddenly, a fuzzy outline of what appeared to be people became visible. The image sharpened until Kurama recognized Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara.

He gasped and tried to dart over to them, but found that his body refused to move. Yusuke and Kuwabara, both bleeding from severe wounds, were kneeling next to Hiei, who wasn't moving at all.

The fire demon had multiple slashes all over his body. The bandages that usually covered his right arm were missing, revealing that he'd used the dragon. Kurama was beginning to worry about his lover's stillness when Hiei's eyes fluttered open.

"W-where's Kurama?"

His voice was hoarse, and, as he spoke, a small line of blood trickled from the side of his mouth.

Kurama tried to tell the demon that he was all right, to worry about himself; but nobody seemed to hear him, and he was still unable to move. The fox wanted to run to his lover, hold onto him and tell him everything was okay. He wanted to heal him, to take away all the pain Hiei was feeling.

But he couldn't.

He was completely helpless, and it was driving him crazy.

Yusuke was speaking now, his voice shaking, "He-he didn't make it, Hiei, I'm really sorry."

Kurama was forced to watch as disbelief, and then pure agony took over the fire demon's features.

"What?" he said softly, looking as if he was trying very hard to keep calm.

"He didn't make it, Kurama's dead…" Yusuke repeated. He seemed to be attempting to hold back tears.

_I'm…dead? But, how? What happened?_

"No…" Hiei whispered.

Kurama's shock turned to terror as Hiei drew a dagger from nowhere and plunged it into his heart, oblivious to Kurama's anguished screams.

So, what do you think? This is my first attempt at any sort of angst, so tell me how I did please. I personally like this fic; it might just be my favorite so far.

Hiei: WTF! Why am I dead!

Kurama: Yes, why is my Hi-chan dead, and, for that matter, why am I dead!

Me: Err, well, if you'll just wait till the next chapter, I'll explain everything!

Both: glare

Hiei: You'd better. goes over to kiss Kurama

Me: -.-#


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Two chapters in one day! Why? Because I like this story a lot and I want to share it with all of you! I hope you liked the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one.

Warning: shonen-ai, mentions of blood, violence, pretty much the same as last chapter. Oh, except no one dies.

Note: I believe I said somewhere that the only pairing I write is HieiKurama, but if anyone wants me to, I'll give KoenmaYusuke a shot. Votes please!

Chapter 2: Stealing the mirror

Kurama's eyes snapped open, only to squeeze shut again in pain as the blinding sun hit them. He took a calming breath to get rid of the affects of the nightmare.

_I haven't had one that vivid in long time. Why can't my powerful dreams be pleasant?_

The memories of the past couple days resurfaced in his mind. Their mission had been to steal and bring to Reiki (That's how it's spelled right?) a dangerous mirror that some power-hungry demon had gotten hold of and figured out how to use.

It should have been simple, but somehow they all managed to end up injured. They had fled until they reached this small clearing in the Makai. Kurama remembered Hiei going to check the area, and then he had, well, collapsed against one of the trees and passed out.

Out of all of them, he had the worst injuries, numerous deep gashes covering his arms and torso. He had fallen asleep before he could tend his wounds…. So, why didn't they hurt so much now?

Kurama opened his eyes again, slowly this time, blinking to get them used to the light. His shirt was missing and his wounds wrapped in bandages. It was too professional to be Yusuke's work, and Kuwabara hadn't come on this mission; So that left Hiei.

Kurama smiled. His demon lover wasn't the best at showing affection in public, but he cared, and it was revealed in his (often disguised) concern for the fox. Said fox finished checking his wounds and started looking around the clearing.

Yusuke was sitting on the ground a few feet to his left, inspecting the artifact they had stolen yesterday.

Hiei was in the lower branches of a tree to his right, honing his katana in slow, rhythmic motions.

Neither seemed to realize Kurama was awake yet. He smiled mischievously and said softly,

"I'd be careful with that mirror, Yusuke. We still aren't sure what it does."

The boy jumped about a foot in the air. Luckily, he had set the mirror on the ground moments before Kurama spoke, or else he would probably have broken it. Hiei looked up from his sword, smirking at Yusuke's antics.

"Jeez, Kurama! Why didn't you tell us you were awake," Yusuke cried, sitting back down.

"I believe he just did, baka," Hiei spoke harshly; looking at his fox with a very different expression from the one he's given Yusuke.

"Shut it, Hiei," Yusuke snapped, picking up the artifact, "Anyway, now that you're awake, Kurama, we should start heading back. Koenma's gonna have a fit if he doesn't get his damn mirror."

"Are you ready to travel yet?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Okay then, let's get going," Yusuke said, reaching down to pull Kurama up.

Hiei jumped out of the tree, tossing Kurama's shirt, which hit Yusuke in the face.

"Here you go, fox."

Kurama laughed lightly and pulled on his shirt, wincing as the smell of dried blood reached him. He looked Hiei over, noting the way he kept his left arm as still and close to his body as possible.

flashback

Kurama stumbled forward with a cry of pain as an arrow sliced through his arm. Hiei appeared at his side, saving the fox from falling and helping him to keep running. Another arrow flew out of the darkness, and Hiei, being preoccupied with Kurama, didn't see it. The shaft plunged straight through his left shoulder. He let out a half-strangled scream, clutching the wound, blood trickling between his fingers.

Kurama gasped, going to check the hole in his lover's shoulder. Hiei gritted his teeth, batting Kurama's hands away and shoving him forward. Yusuke had gotten ahead of them, and was waiting by the entrance.

Everything had been going well until now; Kurama had gotten them into the fortress without much trouble, and stealing the mirror appeared easy at first glance. But there was a well concealed trap that Koenma hadn't warned them about.

Spikes sprouted from the platform the mirror was on. Kurama, being right in the middle of the dais, was forced to jump to avoid being skewered. He might have escaped unscathed too, if not for the shower of arrows that was fired from hidden places in the ceiling.

The fox screamed as the missiles tore through his flesh. He managed to avoid anything that would have been fatal; but he couldn't avoid all the shafts and received multiple gashes on his upper body.

Kurama landed on his feet just beyond the spike-covered platform, holding tightly to the mirror. Yusuke and Hiei ran to him as fast as they could. Yusuke took the artifact while Hiei carefully helped Kurama to his feet.

By now the guards had been alerted and were pouring into the room. The only way out was the way they had come, and they needed to get moving fast, before bloodthirsty demon soldiers blocked it.

They started sprinting for the door causing the guards to howl with rage. Several had bows or crossbows, which they employed in sending a small hail of darts towards the team.

When Hiei was hit, the demons gave a screech of delight that turned quickly into a roar of anger when it didn't stop him. He and Kurama reached the door where Yusuke was waiting and dashed through it while the boy slammed it behind them.

The team continued their flight into the woods surrounding the building. One demon, faster than the others, caught up to Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei as they reached the tree line. It lunged for Kurama, who was obviously in the worst condition, waving a knife in its fist.

Yusuke happened to be the closest to Kurama and the other demon, so he was the one who pushed the fox out of the way and got the blade slashed across his ribs. Yusuke nailed the creature in the head with a well-aimed kick and the three resumed running.

Kurama was stumbling from blood loss, but managed to keep going for a couple of miles before he actually fell. They seemed to have lost their pursuers, so when Hiei (who was traveling through the trees) reported seeing a clearing ahead, they quickly made their way toward it; Yusuke making sure Kurama wouldn't fall again.

When they got to the cleared area, Hiei flitted off to check the perimeter. Yusuke led his friend over to one of the trees edging the clearing, and then began trying to make a fire.

Trying being the keyword apparently.

Ten minutes later, all he had was a pile of beat-up sticks. (Beat-up because he was jumping on them in frustration.) He looked over at Kurama to find him sitting with his back against the tree, unconscious.

At that point, Hiei reappeared, snorting at Yusuke's pathetic attempt at fire building. He sent a small ball of flame at the twigs under the detective's feet, causing the kindling to ignite and Yusuke to leap away, cursing at him.

Hiei rolled his eyes, then turned to Kurama. His face softened slightly as he made his way over to his fox.

Hiei knelt down next to Kurama, gently smoothing his dark red hair out of his face. Yusuke, sensing that his presence wasn't necessary, commenced finding more wood to keep the fire going through the night. Hiei removed his lover's shirt slowly, being careful not to aggravate his injuries. His face darkened, anger taking hold for a moment as he observed the damage that had been done.

He shook his head quickly and began bandaging the gashes. When he was finished, Hiei leaned the fox back against the tree in, at least what appeared to be, a comfortable position. He went over to Yusuke, watching him finish wrapping up his own wound.

When he was done, Hiei grudgingly asked him for help bandaging his shoulder wound. The demon hated asking for help with anything, but he knew Kurama would go nuts if he didn't take care of himself.

Yusuke finished tying the ends of the bandages together, and Hiei checked his work and grunted in a semblance of gratitude. Yusuke offered to stay awake as guard for the first half of the night and told Hiei he should get some sleep.

The fire demon snorted dismissively, but walked the couple of feet back to Kurama. He lifted the fox gently and sat down behind him, positioning them so that Kurama was lying in his lap, Hiei holding him tightly against his chest.

_I love you so much._ Hiei thought, nuzzling Kurama's neck. Kurama sighed, snuggling closer to the demon. Hiei smiled almost imperceptibly and closed his eyes, falling into a light sleep.

end flashback

Kurama frowned slightly, reaching for Hiei, "Are you alright? How's your shoulder?"

Hiei soothingly halted the fox's hand, "It's fine, I had Yusuke fix it up for me."

Kurama smiled, relieved.

"Yeah, with him glaring death at me the whole time," Yusuke said, stretching and touching his ribs lightly.

Kurama's smile grew, "Figures. And you? Are you okay?"

"Hey, no worries! I'm in better shape than you, that's for sure. But I'm serious, Koenma's gonna flip if this thing isn't returned to him today. Do either of you have any idea what it's supposed to do?" Yusuke tapped the face of the mirror irritably.

The artifact flashed in an almost angry way, and then went back to its usual state. Yusuke jumped in surprise, nearly dropping it. They all stared at it for a moment, but the mirror didn't do anything else strange.

"Perhaps the issue of this mirror is more urgent than we thought," Kurama murmured, staring at the object with narrowed eyes.

Hiei nodded sharply, "Let's get moving then."

Yay! partys I'm so happy! Let me know what you thought onegai. And tell me what you think about the KoenmaYusuke pairing, I refuse to update until I get at least three reviews!

three hours go by must…resist…urge…to update…


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there everyone! I can't believe it, I got four reviews on the first day for this story! Thanks so much! I feel loved! This chapter will be a little shorter than the last one, because I got a vote for KoenmaYusuke, and I have to write their scene.

**Kyohana**: Thanks so much for the compliment! HieiKurama is my favorite pairing, and I love reading and writing stories with them together. You're right, the mirror is defiantly dangerous, you'll find out why later.

**Black Water-Fox**: Thanks for responding to my pairing question, I'll try for you! Don't worry, most of the story will be cute and happy.

**Deannamay**: Thanks for reviewing. Yeah, I'm really glad I'm not having dreams like that too. There's sweetness in this chapter!

Chapter 3: Cute stuff

"You're finally back! Sheesh, you took long enough!" Koenma snatched the mirror cautiously from Yusuke and handed it off to a group of ogres with strict orders to be very careful.

"Finally! Look you ungrateful toddler, we'd have been fine if it weren't for the trap that your stupid maps didn't show, and Kurama--

"How many times do I have to tell you, DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Koenma shouted, cutting the boy off.

Yusuke stuck out his tongue, "Toddler."

The demigod rolled his eyes, "Did the mirror do anything on the way here; Did it react oddly at all?"

Yusuke scratched his head, "Er, well, now you mention it…yeah, it did. I was tapping on the glass and it flickered. It was weird."

"Damn, I was afraid of that, it's a good thing you got it here when you did…"

"Why? What's the problem?" Kurama asked. He was still pretty weak from blood loss and not having anything to eat since yesterday morning. Hiei noticed and watched the fox with thinly veiled concern.

Koenma sighed, Let's just say, that mirror contains a dormant energy, and with the demon's tampering, it has started to awaken. If the power is not contained it could have some pretty nasty effects. Now it's here, we should be able to do that relatively easily. It's just, if you gotten here any later, there might have been trouble. It doesn't look like we have to worry anymore though."

"Good; then Kurama and I are going to be leaving." Hiei said, leading his lover toward the door.

"We'll contact you if there's anymore trouble."

"Whatever."

"You could have been more polite koi," Kurama laughed quietly and continued playfully, "Are you sure you want to come home with me? It won't be very exciting."

"Hn, trying to get rid of me, fox?" Hiei smirked, reaching up to stroke Kurama's cheek.

Kurama leaned into his hand, "Of course not, I was just teasing you."

"Stupid fox."

"Stubborn demon."

"Maybe I won't come home with you after all." Hiei looked away nonchalantly and began to walk off.

"Nani! Wait, Hiei!" Kurama ran a few steps to catch up with him, and wrapped his arms around Hiei's waist, resting his head on the demon's good shoulder.

Hiei smiled, reaching up to touch Kurama's forehead and run his fingers through his crimson hair.

"Come on, fox, you're tired and you need to eat something."

"I'm fine," Kurama blinked wearily, "I'm more worried about you, I want to check your shoulder."

"I'm alright, baka!"

"Sure you are. Okay, we'll compromise. You let me check your wounds, and I'll cook something for us, and go to sleep."

"Hn. Why are you the one to cook?"

"Because you don't know how."

"You could teach me."

"That would take longer than me cooking in the first place." Kurama pointed out.

Hiei sighed, "Fine, you'll cook."

Time lapse 

Hiei looked up from his second helping of rice to see Kurama watching him with half-lidded eyes. He set his bowl aside,

"Let's get some sleep fox, you look ready to collapse again."

"Hm. I'm going to check you wound first."

Hiei rolled his eyes, "You don't give up, do you?"

"Never."

"Let's go to your room then." Hiei stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

Kurama followed, setting the empty bowl in the sink. He had gotten his own apartment a few months ago, so he didn't have to worry that his mother would walk in on them.

He found Hiei sitting on the bed, waiting. The fox looked the demon's shoulder over thouroughly, wincing at the size of the hole. After checking how the wound was healing, he cleaned and bandaged it.

Kurama leaned back, sighing and running a hand through his hair. He had a headache starting behind his eyes and his shoulders were hurting. Hiei smiled tenderly, watching his lover fight sleep in vain. He reached out, smoothing back Kurama's bangs with his right hand, and then draping his arm around the fox's neck, gently rubbing the back of his neck. His left hand rested between Kurama's collarbones, at the base of his throat.

Kurama groaned slightly, still trying to fight off his fatigue, but leaning into Hiei.

"You promised me you'd get some sleep, so stop fighting it, fox." Hiei said in a low voice, guiding him to lie down.

Kurama mumbled something along the lines of, "I didn't promise, I don't want to sleep yet…" as Hiei pulled him to his chest and covered than with a blanket.

"To bad, fox."

Yay! What do you think? There will be more fluffiness in the next chapter, and I'll start working on the KoenmaYusuke scene.

Review please, and read my other stories. I'm having writer's block right now, and so is my friend, but what we have is funny!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there, I can't believe that you guys like this story so much, I got seven reviews for just the first three chapters! Anyway, I put the KoenmaYusuke scene in this chapter, please tell me how it is.

Oh, have any of you ever read a fanfiction where Kurama loves Hiei, and Hiei loves Kurama, but won't admit it, then Kurama moves, and Hiei gets all suicidal until Yukina threatens to kill herself, which makes him realize that he loves Kurama and everything turns out all right? I've been looking for it, and I can't find it anywhere.

Thanks to Kyohana, Black Water-fox, and Deannamay. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Fluff, Hiei breaks the clock.

"Whatever."

The door slammed shut.

A few minutes later they heard a cry of,

"Nani! Wait, Hiei!"

A couple of running footsteps, muffled voices, and then silence.

Yusuke chuckled loudly, "They really are sweet together."

Koenma, who had shifted to his teenage form, made a small noise of agreement.

"**Ungrateful toddler**? Was that really necessary Yusuke?"

"Aww, you know I don't mean it, koi." The boy gave a cheeky grin and leaned on his elbows across the desk.

"Yeah, yeah. Are we ever going to tell them?"

Yusuke moved around the desk, and, before Koenma could react, plopped down in his lap.

"Yusuke!"

"What?" he asked innocently, trailing kisses down the demigods jaw and neck.

Koenma sighed and closed his eyes. "…You didn't answer my question."

"Nnn. I don't know; it's kind of fun to have a secret from the mysterious ones of the group. I love knowing something fox-boy doesn't too."

Koenma laughed, "We have to tell them eventually."

"Yeah, I know…How about in a two weeks."

"Why then?"

"Because in two weeks, Kuwabara is planning to propose to Yukina. I figure, we drop our bomb first, and Hiei will be too shocked from that to kill him. If we're lucky, he'll only beat the crap out of him."

"Hmm. Alright, that sounds fine."

"Good. Now, exactly how much of this paperwork has to get done today?" Yusuke glanced at the desk, which was almost completely hidden by documents.

"All of it."

"NANI!"

"Yep. All of it."

Yusuke's shoulders slumped in disappointment, "Aw, man, and I wanted to spend some time with you today."

"Sorry koi. Maybe you can stop by tomorrow." Koenma ran his hand through Yusuke's gelled hair, making it stick up so that it the boy looked like he'd stuck a finger in an electrical socket.

"Hey! Fine, I'll let you finish your stupid paperwork, but you're taking a break tomorrow and coming to a movie with me. There's a new one out that looks cool." Yusuke hopped off Koenma and strode towards the door. He turned back to wink at the demigod,

"See ya later!" Then he left. Koenma smiled and started his evil paperwork.

Hiei was **not** happy to be woken the next morning by the loud beeping of Kurama's alarm clock. Kurama shifted from his place snuggled against Hiei, eyes cracking open.

"Damn, I forgot it sets automatically, stupid thing doesn't realize it's Sunday."

Kurama started to reach across Hiei to turn the clock off, but he fire demon beat him to it, slamming his fist down on the annoying object.

"Hiei! Now I have to get a new clock!" Kurama scolded, still not quite awake.

"Hn."

"Hiei!"

"Go back to sleep Kurama."

Hiei silenced any further protests with a passionate, but gentle kiss and closed his eyes, never moving his arms from around the fox's waist.

They slept for a few more hours, until the sun shining through the window made keeping their eyes closed impossible. Kurama woke a few moments after Hiei, smiling to see his lover's blood red eyes gazing at him with quiet joy.

"Good morning koi. Do you want some breakfast?"

Hiei smiled as Kurama's soft voice washed over him like cool rain.

"Mmhm, how do you feel?"

"Better, thanks for taking care of me."

"Whatever. Get up and feed me, I'm hungry."

Kurama laughed and said sarcastically, "Yes master."

Hiei smirked, "You're finally learning."

His fox retaliated by smacking him in the face with a pillow, knocking him back onto the bed. The demon growled, pulling the fluffy object off and sitting back up in time to see Kurama vanishing out the door.

He reappeared a second later, grimacing, "I can't believe I fell asleep in my clothes. My shirt's still covered in blood."

He shrugged out of the garment and laid it on his bed so he could try to soak out the stains later.

Hiei rolled his eyes, "Prissy fox."

"Hiei! I can't believe you just said that!"

"Hn."

"Fine. I'll just call you Hi-chan for the rest of the day. I'm going to take a shower Hi-chan, so you'll have to wait for your breakfast for a while."

Hiei glared at the fox as he grabbed some clean clothes and walked out of the room.

Kurama came into the kitchen a little later wearing a pair of baggy, dark blue jeans and a black tank top, his hair still wet. (I saw a picture of him wearing something similar and he looked really good in it.) Hiei was sitting at the table. When he saw his fox, a series of expressions crossed his face, admiration, worry, and finally, a smirk.

Damn, he looks hot in that…Maybe I shouldn't have…Nah, he needs to learn not to call me that dumb name.

"Hi-chan, why are you looking at me like that?" Kurama asked, watching him suspiciously.

"Like what?" He said with feigned innocence.

"Like you just did something you know is going to annoy me."

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything; though, you might want to check your room."

Kurama slowly walked out of the kitchen and back to his room. He stopped in the doorway, staring in horror. His face darkened slightly. Then he smiled in a way that would make anyone who was smart run for cover.

He went back into the kitchen, still smiling dangerously. He walked around Hiei, wrapping his arms around the demon's chest and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Hi-chan," Kurama whispered calmly in his ear.

Hiei shivered nervously, thinking that, maybe, he shouldn't have painted pink spots all over the bedroom walls.

"Hi-chan, if you don't fix that room **now**, not only will I dye you clothes pink, I won't kiss you or give you ice cream for a week."

Hiei's eyes widened. The instant Kurama released him, he bolted out of the kitchen. Kurama laughed and started making breakfast for them.

After about thirty minutes, Hiei reappeared, mumbling about stupid foxes. Kurama, who had just finished making pancakes and eggs, pretended not to hear. Hiei began wolfing down the food, still glowering. Kurama ate his meal a bit more slowly, watching his lover, the anger of before gone.

The fox rose and moved to stand next to Hiei, who was now staring moodily at his plate. Kurama knelt down by the demon's side, wrapping his right arm around Hiei's waist and his other arm around his shoulders. The fox's hand gently stroked through his black hair. Hiei's expression gradually relaxed as he succumbed to Kurama's warm embrace.

"You know I love you right?" the fox murmered, his forehead leaning against Hiei's right shoulder.

"Mm. I love you too. About the room…"

"It's fine. If you really don't like it, I won't call you Hi-chan anymore."

Hiei blushed very slightly, "It's not that--I mean…at least not in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara."

Kurama laughed and was about to answer when the phone rang. He sighed and went to answer. Hiei scowled a bit when he heard the voice of the caller.

"Kurama?"

"Yes. Is that you Kuwabara?"

"Uh-huh. Guess what!"

"Er…what?"

"I got another kitty! You have to come and see her! Her name's Yoru. She's so cute a fluffy! I already called Yusuke and Keiko, and they're coming! I'm at Genkai's temple with Yukina, she gets along so well with Yoru!"

"Uh, th-that's great Kuwabara." Kurama stammered, reeling from the volume and speed of the boy's speech.

Kuwabara chattered on for a few more minutes until Kurama finally agreed to come see the new cat. He said goodbye and hung up.

"Want to come and see Kuwabara's new cat with me?" Kurama asked, anticipating Hiei's answer.

"Why would I want to come and watch that Oaf moon over some useless animal?"

Kurama sighed heavily, "Alright then, I'll go by myself. Just so you know, he's at Genkai's temple with Yukina. It seems the cat enjoys playing with her."

He began pulling on his jacket. Hiei was suddenly at his side, "Let's go."

The fox couldn't help but laugh at Hiei's over-protectiveness.

"By the way, where did you get that paint?"

"I saw it in a window, and decided to get some in case I ever needed revenge on Yusuke or the Oaf. Turns out I needed it for you too."

"…"

Well, what do you think? Did I do okay on the KoenmaYusuke scene? Please review and tell me how wonderful I am! **Is crushed by gigantic ego.**

Yoru—night.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, everyone! Wow, it's only been a few days and I have like, nine reviews and they all like the story! I'm so happy! Oh, and I found that story, which also makes me happy! I'm a little annoyed though, because some of the features on Word don't show up on the fanfiction page…Oh, well.

Thanks to:

**Kyohana**: Glad you like the pairings. I've never liked threesomes. I much prefer when it's just Kurama and Hiei.

**Black Water-Fox**: Yes, he is evil, isn't he. And he did indeed steal paint from the store.

**Crimsonbloodvampire**: Glad you like it. Keep reviewing for me please!

Chapter 5: Hiei and the new clock

They found Kuwabara and Yukina on the porch. Both were giggling happily, and Kuwabara had a goofy grin on his face as the ice maiden cuddled with a small fluffball. Hiei seemed to be trying to decide whether to be happy that his sister was enjoying herself, or angry that Kuwabara was anywhere near her. He settled for smiling slightly while plotting to beat the Oaf to a pulp later.

"Hello Hiei, Kurama, how are you?"

"Fine thank you Yukina, and you?" Kurama replied, smiling sweetly at her.

"I'm well. I was just getting to know Kazuma's new cat, isn't she adorable!"

The kitten was indeed cute. It had short, fine black fur and strange eyes. They were two different colors, the right eye was yellow, and the left bright blue.

"She's lovely. And it appears she really likes you, Yukina. What do you think Hiei?"

"Hn."

The kitten turned to look at Hiei. She padded over and sat in front of him. When the demon failed to acknowledge her, the little cat meowed loudly. Hiei continued to ignore her. Yoru, deciding it was time for desperate measures, made an impressive leap, landing on his shoulder. From his shoulder, she jumped on top of his head and proceeded to bite and bat at his hair.

Hiei glared murderously and began to bring a hand up to swipe the stupid animal off his head. Kurama got there first, however. Laughing, he lifted the tiny creature out of his lover's hair.

"Seems she likes you as well Hiei."

Yoru took a moment to figure out where she was, then climbed up Kurama's arm to his shoulder. She studied him closely for a minute, her black coat contrasting sharply with his red hair. At last, she rubbed her cheek against his, purring loudly. Kurama laughed as her fur tickled him. Hiei frowned almost jealously. He lifted the cat off his fox's shoulder and deposited her back in Yukina's lap.

"Well, Yukina, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Hiei here has a pretty nasty wound we were hoping you'd heal for him."

"Don't forget about yourself, fox. Remember, I'm not the one who collapsed from blood loss."

"Oh, of course!" Yukina said, passing Yoru to Kuwabara and politely excusing herself.

She took the demons inside so she could examine them. After inspecting each of them and determining that neither had any infected wounds, Yukina healed them with her energy.

When they returned, they found that Yusuke and Keiko had arrived. Keiko was holding Yoru while Yusuke pounded on Kuwabara for some unknown offense.

"Oh my, Kazuma…" Yukina said softly as Yusuke whacked the boy repeatedly over the head.

"Hey there Kurama, Hiei, Yukina! How's it going?"

"Hello Yusuke. Why are you beating up Kuwabara?" Kurama replied, going over to pry them apart.

"Aw, he deserved it. Moron said he could beat me, had to teach him a lesson."

Keiko rolled her eyes and gave Yusuke a smack to the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"For acting like an idiot."

"Sheesh! Hey, where's the old hag?"

"Genkai went to walk around the woods; she said she might train a little too." Yukina answered.

Yusuke and Keiko were properly introduced to Yoru, then Yukina offered to make tea, so they all went inside and sat down. They talked about various things for a while. Yusuke was describing his latest street fight when the door slid open and a teen Koenma walked in.

Okay, that's it for now, tell me how it was!

Inwe, if you flame me just for the hell of it, I'll kill you!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's been a little while, there was some kind of error on fanfiction and it wouldn't let me upload. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and please love this one! You finally find out just what is so dangerous about this mirror!

Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you guys!

Chapter 6: Parasite Mirror

Yusuke was describing his latest street fight when the door slid open and a teen Koenma walked in.

Kurama set down his cup and looked at the demigod with a slightly surprised expression. "Another mission already?"

"Yes, somewhat connected to your last one, actually. Remember when I told you that the mirror's contained power was starting to awaken? Well, some of it managed to get out."

"What the hell does that mean?" Yusuke asked, leaning forward a bit.

"Do you recall telling me about the mirror flashing when you tapped on it?"

"Yeah, sure, but you said it wasn't anything to worry about."

"Well, it appears I was wrong about that. You see, this power isn't dangerous by itself; it needs a host. Now, if you had been in the Ningenkai, there wouldn't have been a problem, since the power can only mesh with demon energy.

As it is, you were still in the Makai, so the energy has already found a host. That said, I have good news and bad news. I'll give you the good news first, just for the hell of it. Once it's taken a host, the power is stuck inside whatever demon it has possessed, it is unable to switch bodies. So none of you will be in danger of being controlled.

The bad news is that it amplifies the host's energy and gives it an insatiable blood lust. The enslaved demon will kill anything and everything that crosses its path. Anything from an insect to another demon.

Your mission is to bring in the host. Fortunately, it will only have a fraction of the mirror's power, so it won't be as big a threat as it could be. However, it will still be difficult to defeat. You must bring it in alive. If you kill the host, the parasitic energy will be able to escape and either possess one of you, or find an even more powerful host. The stronger the host, the worse it is when their force is increased."

Yusuke whistled, "Wow. So, do we get any gadgets to keep this 'host' thing contained after we've kicked its ass and need to take it to Reikai?"

"Yes, we have special wards that will keep it under control while you transport it. If you can get a few on the demon during your fight, it should make it easier to capture him." Koenma answered, allowing Yukina to pour him some tea.

"Him? You know who the host is then?" Kurama inquired. His posture was rather rigid, and he looked worried. Of course, you could only see it if you knew him very well. Hiei (obviously) noticed, but decided not to bring it up yet.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we also have a general location to send you to."

"Very well, when should we leave?" Kurama asked.

"Next week, by then we'll have all the wards ready, and we'll have a suitable holding place for the energy."

**Later:**

"So fox, what had you so worried?" Hiei asked as they made their way down the temple steps.

"Oh, it was nothing really, I was just concerned about my energy level, it's still a bit low from our last mission. But a week should be more than enough time to regain it. I'm so glad that I have a vacation from school, one less thing to worry about…. What do you feel like doing?"

"Hn. Let's get some ice cream."

They had reached the bottom of the stairs. Kurama laughed and ruffled Hiei's hair, "You're so cute Hi-chan!" He whispered the last part in the demon's ear.

Hiei hid his blush with a glare while he smoothed his hair back into place. Kurama started to walk off, still grinning at his lover's utter adorableness. A tap on his shoulder made him turn, and he was pulled down into a demanding kiss. Hiei let them break apart after a few moments, but kept his arms around his fox's neck, their lips still just barely touching.

"You know I hate it when you mess with my hair like that." He said very softly, making Kurama shiver.

Hiei gave his lover another quick kiss and continued in a more normal voice, removing his arms from Kurama's neck.

"Come on fox, I want my ice cream."

Said fox smiled I amusement and said teasingly, "You have such a one-track mind koi."

Hiei snorted and strode off, pausing for a moment to let Kurama catch up to him. They were pleasantly occupied for the rest of the day (and night).

That's it for now! Yes, I am implying they did more than sleep, you don't like it, too bad. Implying is as far as I go. You don't like it, tough. I'm starting a story where Hiei is a vampire and Kurama is his human lover, but I'm not sure if it'll go anywhere…

Review for me please!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! It's great to see everyone again!

Yusuke: What are you, a talk show host?

Me: Shut up! I'll say what I want! Hmph. Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. Oh, would you all check out my latest story? It's a oneshot called Memory. Read the summary on my profile. Thanks to crimsonbloodvampire for reading and reviewing it already.

**Kyohana**: I'm glad you think I'm keeping with his character, I wasn't sure on a couple of points.

**Crimsonbloodvampire**: Glad you like the name, I think it's cute.

**Black Water-Fox**: Missed you last chapter, Yoru **is** adorable isn't she?

Chapter 7: Two hours!

"Why'd we have to be here so early?" Yusuke yawned, sitting slumped over on the floor.

"Come on, Yusuke, it's not that early." Kurama chided from his place leaning against the wall.

"Kurama, it's nine o'clock, I need my beauty sleep man!" the detective answered, stretching.

"Yusuke, if you went into a coma for three years, your looks wouldn't be any better." Hiei said, smirking when the boy's face reddened at the insult.

Yusuke had been tossing a rock that he'd found somewhere back and forth in his hands for something to do. He stopped playing and threw it hard at Hiei. The demon caught the stone easily and sent it back. It hit Yusuke in the shoulder, powerful enough to leave a bruise.

"Hey! That hurt you know!"

"It was meant to idiot."

Kuwabara had been snoozing blissfully in a corner during the above exchange. Yusuke shot him an annoyed glance, angry that the orange haired kid was sleeping when he wasn't. Yusuke found the rock again and tossed it in the other boy's general direction.

It just so happened that Kuwabara was in the corner closest to the door, and that Koenma had chosen the precise moment Yusuke threw the object to walk through that door.

The projectile nailed him right in the head.

Fortunately for Koenma, Yusuke hadn't thrown very hard, so it didn't cause any damage. Needless to say, however, the demigod was not pleased.

"Yusuke! I swear when you finally die for good, I'll sentence you to limbo!"

"Eh heh, er…"

"Hmph. Botan will be coming to pick you up in two hours to take you to Makai. Here are the wards you'll need. Kurama, Hiei, I suggest that you don't touch these. They are designed specifically for the host demon, and won't work properly on anyone else. They will drain you of spiritual power if you come in contact with them at all. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have paperwork that's piling up." Koenma turned to leave.

"Woah, wait. Two hours! We didn't have to be here for two more hours! Why you-you…" Yusuke broke off, unable to find words or insults worthy of his feelings.

"I didn't think you'd actually come this 'early'."

Yusuke was speechless. Koenma walked out the door. The detective, who had been sitting dumbfounded, snapped out of his daze and followed.

-------------------------------------------------- -- -----------------------------------------------

"That was mean, saying I wouldn't be able to arrive on time."

The demigod turned to face him. "Well, actually, I was more worried about Kuwabara. I'm shocked that he showed up. You'd better get back inside, or they'll wonder where you've gone."

"Sure, sure, see you after the mission." Yusuke gave him a quick kiss and scurried back inside.

The next two hours were incredibly boring.

For something to do, Yusuke flicked small pieces of dirt and rocks at the still slumbering Kuwabara. At one point, the orange-haired boy's mouth fell open, and Yusuke started trying to get the little rocks he was flicking into his mouth. He was forced to stop after an hour however, when Kuwabara finally woke up.

He was surprised (and pissed off) to wake up surrounded by debris with a mouthful of pebbles. The screeching scared birds out of their trees a mile away.

That's it for now. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it's so short, but I've been a little distracted lately. I'm trying to overcome my writers block for I never and Sugarhigh Universe, and I had to get my new one shot up. I'm also working on a new story, look at Memory for more details. I need some suggestions for it, so if you have any ideas, feel free to share them!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! Sorry it's been awhile, but I've been trying to work on my other stories, particularly Vampire Lover. I've got some of the second chapter written, and I've got a scenario for when Hiei becomes a vampire, all I have to do is finish them up! Oh, I'm looking for another story, if you remember reading a story that's AU where Kurama and Hiei grew up together, then Hiei moved away for some reason I can't remember, please tell me the title!

Chapter 8: Kemuri

"AIIEEEE! What the hell! Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled, running outside to spit the stuff out.

Yusuke was rolling on the floor, roaring with laughter. Kurama had covered his ears, first because of Kuwabara's shouting, now because of Yusuke's racket.

"Yusuke, would you mind shutting up?" he asked, shrinking back towards the wall a little, away from the noise.

Hiei flitted over to Yusuke, hit him over the head to send him face first into the floor, and sat back on the windowsill. Kurama gave him a grateful smile as Kuwabara came back in, face slightly green.

"What the hell was that for Urameshi?" he inquired weakly.

"For sleeping on the job. And, more importantly, for sleeping when I'm not."

Kuwabara looked ready to start screeching again, when fortunately for everyone (except Hiei) Yukina walked in.

"Is everything alright? I heard screaming…"

The boy's face broke into an enormous grin, and he pranced over to the ice maiden. "Everything is wonderful now that you're here, my dear Yukina!" Kuwabara said, taking her hands.

Yusuke made gagging motions at Kuwabara's back. Hiei glared. Kurama looked relieved that there wouldn't be anymore shouting. Yusuke strode over to Kuwabara, who was proclaiming his undying love to the small ice maiden, and smacked him, hard, on the head.

As he dragged the stunned orange-haired boy away from her, he muttered, "Why can't you ever just say a simple, 'Hi there, it's nice to see ya'?" Yusuke plopped Kuwabara down in the middle of the floor and sat next to, leaving Yukina standing at the door with a slightly confused expression.

Kurama smiled at her, "Come on in, Yukina, is there anything you need, or were you merely coming to check on us?"

The girl returned the smile and said, "Oh no, I'm fine, I was just making tea, would any of you like some?"

Both Kurama and Kuwabara accepted the offer while Yusuke and Hiei politely declined.

Another hour went by during which the team discussed their mission.

"Um, did Koenma ever tell us the identity of the demon we are to capture? I seem to remember him saying he knew who the host was, but he never told us…" Kurama trailed off, looking around at the others.

"Huh. Now you mention it, he didn't. Crap, how are we going to know who to bring in now?" Kuwabara said, scratching his head.

"Trust that idiot to forget to tell us one of the most vital pieces of information." Hiei grumbled, getting up to stand next to Kurama.

"Well, err, maybe Botan will know." Yusuke spoke up hopefully.

"Know what?" the grim reaper's cheerful voice inquired from behind the boy.

"Whoa," Yusuke cried, scrambling away from her, "Don't do that!" He suddenly froze when he saw who was with Botan. Keiko was standing there, and she didn't seem happy.

"Uh-oh." He'd forgotten to tell her about the new mission, and now she was going to give him one of her 'lectures'. Probably one that involved pain. He loved the girl like a sister, but she could be incredibly violent.

He scurried over to Kurama and hid behind him, holding the fox's shoulders to keep him in front of him. Immediately afterwards, Yusuke realized what he's just done. Shit. Now Keiko and Hiei were mad at him, and neither would hesitate to give him a good beating.

"Eh heh heh, sorry Kurama." Yusuke said, releasing his friend and brushing imaginary dust off his shoulders.

Before he could find someone else to use as a shield, Keiko caught him. All in all, he got off pretty easy, with only a few bumps on the head and a couple of red handprints on his face.

Botan came forward rather timidly, "Um, I guess I should tell you about the mission now…"

"Yes please do Botan." Kurama said; picking Yusuke up off the ground and shaking him awake again.

"Uh, okay, well, you'll be going to the eastern part of Makai, the demon's been wreaking some havoc in the forest up there. Lord Koenma already gave you the wards, so I guess that means we're good to go."

She turned to go outside so she could summon a portal when Kurama called her back.

"Wait, did Koenma tell you who exactly we're looking for?"

"Oh! Yes, he did. It's a demon by the name of Kemuri. He's pretty strong even power amplification. I think an A-class originally; the mirror's energy has made him S-class. He shouldn't be difficult to spot, (he'll be the one killing everything that moves) but here's a description of his abilities and what he looks like.

Kemuri is a snake demon with control over shadows. He can manipulate shadows, make then into tangible forms to use against an opponent. He's more or less humanoid, except he's completely covered in black and green scales and has neon green hair."

"A Shadow Serpent, I haven't heard of them for a long time." Kurama said, almost to himself.

"Yes, well, he's very dangerous so you're going to have to be extra careful. Now come on, let's go outside so I can send you off."

Yusuke grabbed the bag that held the wards Koenma had given them, then he and the others followed the ferry girl out of the temple.

All done with this chapter! Review for me please! I'm having a little trouble writing this story right now, because I have to write a fight scene soon and I've never done one of those before.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello peoples! I hope you all missed me! Well, I know you've been waiting for this, and I told you I'd get it out soon, so here it is! I think I might be overcoming my writer's block at last, PARTY FOR ME! Anyway, as I said in the last chapter of Vampire Lover, there will be another chapter on that story very soon. Please review for both stories; you guys really help to keep me going!

Reviewers:

**Black Water-Fox**: Thanks for your review; I hope you managed to get your scene written all right.

**crimsonbloodvampire**: Here's the fight scene, I hope it's up to standard.

Chapter 9: Stupid Shadows, Get Away From Me!

(Quick review since it's been awhile)

"A shadow serpent; I haven't heard of them for a long time." Kurama said, almost to himself.

"Yes, well, he's very dangerous so you're going to have to be extra careful. Now come on, let's go outside so I can make a portal for you."

Yusuke grabbed the bag of wards that Koenma had given him, and then he and the others followed the ferry girl out.

They arrived in the middle of a very thick forest.

Well, most of them did.

Yusuke arrived in the middle of a very large thorn bush.

"Dammit! That's the last time I go through a portal Botan made!" he yelled, trying to extricate himself.

"Kurama, would you get him out of there before he attracts every demon in Makai with his howling?"

The fox sighed and got the plant to move off of Yusuke. Hiei whacked Kuwabara over the head with the hilt of his katana to make him stop laughing at their companion.

"Ow! What the hell--"

"Enough. We need to be quiet. It's better we find Kemuri than he finds us. I would be best if we could surprise him, especially since his energy level is so high." Kurama said firmly. He waited for a few seconds. No one spoke. "Good. Now, where do you think we should--?"

The fox stopped suddenly as a loud hissing burst forth, echoing through the tree trunks. They all dropped into defensive postures, looking around for the source of the noise.

_Just our luck he would find us first._ Yusuke thought, irritated.

A sudden shout of, "Yusuke, move!" sent him diving to the right, avoiding a large black shadow that had been about to pummel him into the ground. He nodded a brief thanks to Kurama before concentrating on anything else that might come his way.

Unfortunately, they **were** in a forest, so there were shadows everywhere, and all of them were (for lack of a better phrase) coming to life. They started to lift off the floor; some stretching and thinning until they resembled enormous, ebony spears, others expanding into gigantic, hand-like appendages.

Hiei lashed out with his katana as one of the 'hands' swung his way. It had about as much effect as cutting water did. The dark weapon didn't pause for an instant, and Hiei was forced to leap upwards to avoid being bashed into a nearby tree.

"Kemuri, you cowardly bastard! Come out and fight us yourself!" Kuwabara shouted, narrowly escaping one of the pointed shadows, his spirit sword as useless as Hiei's against the attacking outlines.

A particularly huge shadow hand seemed to take a liking to Kuwabara after that comment, so he was constantly jumping out of the way as it followed him around, dirt flying up every time it missed.

Kurama, who had been in one of the lighter spots in the wood at the moment when Kemuri had attacked, was not having as much trouble as some of the others, though he too was unable to land a blow that did anything worthwhile. He glanced over at Yusuke, who, seeing as his only weapon was spirit attacks, was forced to dodge all over the place. (He had found out quickly that his fists were as powerless as everything else.)

In a flash of movement, Hiei appeared at Kurama's side, looking a little annoyed. "I've tried both my sword and flames, neither work, and from the looks of things, nor does anything else."

"I've noticed. It seems the only thing that will work is to find Kemuri himself." Kurama answered, eyes darting around, searching for the demon in the surrounding branches. Both of them ducked as a large hunk of wood that had been dislodged in the battle went zooming over them.

In that instant, several sharpened shadows materialized out of nowhere and pinned first Hiei, then Kurama against a couple of trees. Quickly, the dark shapes wrapped around the tree and the demons, holding them prisoner.

"You're quite right, my friend. They are only solid when I want them to be, courtesy, of course, of my host's abilities. You cannot touch them. You know, I actually wish I **hadn't** found a demon that uses shadow, I not too fond of the skill. There are several problems with this technique, although, I think I'll keep what they are to myself."

Kurama ceased trying to loosen the silhouettes securing him to the tree for a brief second to ask, "What exactly are you? Where do you come from?"

Kemuri smirked, "I am a demon soul that was sealed in that mirror hundreds of years ago, over time, I lost my soul characteristics and became a form of energy, though I still kept almost everything from when I was truly alive…well, except my name. Can't remember that at all, though, does energy contained in a mirror really need a name?"

The snake demon stepped to the side suddenly, out of the way of a slash from Kuwabara's sword. "Oh, dear, it's been so long since I've had a host, my senses are a little rusty! I suppose I'll have to pay more attention to your friends; after all, you're not going anywhere."

"What? You aren't going to kill us?" Kurama inquired, surprised.

"No, not yet. I prefer to have everyone in one place and then kill them all at once; more convenient, see?" Kemuri—what used to be Kemuri—turned and focused on Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were both getting quite frustrated with their inability to defend themselves against the demon's weapons.

Yusuke dodged another of the shadow blades, scowling at his helplessness. The move had put him almost directly in front of Kemuri, so, grabbing at the chance, Yusuke plunged a hand into the bag that held the wards and threw a handful at the serpent-like demon.

For a moment, it looked as though they would connect, but the detective's target ducked at the last second, making the wards fly past him. Kemuri smirked at his opponent, mocking him. Yusuke glared, hiding a look of horror and…something else. He really didn't want the snake to glance behind him right now.

One of the wards had that had failed to hit Kemuri had struck Hiei instead. The fire demon, being bound to the tree, hadn't been able to get out of the way, and now couldn't remove the thing that was quickly sapping his energy. This had inspired the horror that Yusuke wanted to conceal.

The other thing that had happened was the cause of his other emotion. Kuwabara, who, fortunately, had managed to be behind Kemuri when his friend had thrown the wards, had caught most of them.

Yusuke set about distracting the demon to give Kuwabara an opening. The carrot-top, who had realized where the ward he had missed was, ran to Hiei and yanked the ward off him, ending the drain on the fire demon's energy, before just as quickly getting into a position where he could propel the objects at Kemuri with a good chance of actually scoring a hit.

Well, I'm going to leave it there for now, mostly because I have some indication of what I want to write next, so I don't want to use it all up just yet! This means the fifth chapter of Vampire Lover is going to be out very, very soon, in fact, it's probably up right now!

Review!


End file.
